


[Podfic of] Breakfast for Dinner by Thingswithwings

by were_duck



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: "After she gets turned into a superhero, rescues Tony Stark from a giant monster, prevents the Statue of Liberty from falling into the ocean, flies into space under her own power, and fills out a truly remarkable amount of paperwork, it's about two days before Carol's officially being handed over to Abigail Brand and then shuffled into the Avengers Initiative."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Breakfast for Dinner by Thingswithwings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakfast for Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427257) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Title:** Breakfast for Dinner  
 **Fandom:** The Avengers MCU + Captain Marvel  
 **Author:** thingswithwings  
 **Reader:** were_duck  
 **Pairing:** Gen with some background Avengers pairings  
 **Rating:** None   
**Warnings:** None   
**Size/Length:** 38 MB | 0:33:03

[Download from MediaFire (Right click, Save as)](https://www.mediafire.com/?j9wrdneaaar46tt)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to thingswithwings for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> I recorded this a while ago but in light of the new Carol film announcement, this fic was on my mind. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
